Pretty Awkward Beautiful
by Luna De La Flora
Summary: Albus Dumbledore had a god daughter. Phoebe Rose is a transfer student, seventh year...and boy can she sing! But there's much more than meets the eye. How will Harry and the gang take to this new princess of slytherin? is she friend or foe?
1. Awkward Introductions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Phoebe and later OC's. :) 

"Severus, Minerva, Pomona, Fillius, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special to me," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, gently pushing a talk teenage girl out from behind him, "This is my god daughter, Phoebe Rose. She is transferring from Salem Academy in the United States to here. She is 17 and a 7th year. She was also top in her class at Salem; I suspect she'll give our Miss Granger a run for her money."

The four heads of houses looked the gawky girl up and down. She had messy blond hair and bright violet eyes that were hidden by a pair of oval glasses with thick plastic rims. She had freckles everywhere and had currently donned the robes of an un-housed Hogwarts student.

"Well Miss Rose, we're certainly glad to have you." Minerva said warmly holding out her hand which Phoebe awkwardly accepted.

"Oh my dear! Albus never told us he had a god daughter!" Fillius Flitwick chirped as Phoebe bent to shake his hand.

"If you ever need to chat, you can always come to me Dearie." Pomona Sprout chimed.

"Welcome Miss Rose, now, do you know what house you're in?" Severus greeted, as warmly as he could muster.

"No, not yet. And thank you Professors." Phoebe sighed; her voice was musical and enchanting.

"Well then, I'm sure, my dear, that you're curious. let's get you sorted so you can great your new house mates when the feast starts later on this evening. Minerva, would you be so kind as to get the Hat." Albus bubbled.

Minerva turned and walked over to the shelf where the old hat rested. Phoebe stood patiently, staring at her shoes as she waited. Severus could tell the girl was nervous, but there was something about the girl that made her seem…different.

"Here we are Phoebe! Now let's see where you'll be sleeping." Albus said, a strange twinkle in his periwinkle blue eyes.

Phoebe closes her eyes as she felt the sorting hat land on her golden head.

_Ah, Miss Rose…I didn't know the headmaster had a god daughter. Anyway, where to put you? You have great intelligence…Ravenclaw perhaps? There is a great deal of courage…Gryffindor? No…You care a great amount all things living…not Hufflepuff. But what of Slytherin? Ambition, Cleverness, hmmm…you Phoebe Rose are a hard one to place. Better Be…_

"**Slytherin!!"** The old hat shouted.

The room descended into a deep silence until Professor Dumbledore broke the silence, "well, I must say, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Looks like I lost that bet." He floated that hat back to it's shelf as he chuckled.

"Welcome to my house Miss Rose." Severus said, a smirk betraying his features.

"Severus, now, mind you, watch out for the girl. I've heard of some of the gastly things that go on to… 'introduce' new students into your house." A surprised Minerva ordered.

Phoebe looked at her, but hid her moment of fear. She wanted to appear as smart as she knew she was and impress her new head of house to prove she didn't need a protector.

"Professor…Snape? If I may ask, would you go over my notes on a cure for lycanthropy. I suspect I'm very close." Phoebe added.

The Potions Master looked at her curiously, "I would gladly go over those notes, seeing as we have a werewolf teaching here again."

"I told you she was smart." Albus chuckled.

Phoebe went to leave, but a thought occurred to her, "Albus…I mean, Professor, I believe I won our bet. I told you I'd end up in Slytherin," She laughed with a grin.

"You knew?" Professor Flitwitck asked, astonished.

"of course I did. After all, I've studied everything about this school I could get my fingers on. Now, my winnings?" Phoebe replied with a smirk.

The Headmaster sighed, but smiled as he waved his wand and large box in brilliant green wrapping paper with serpents on it appeared in front of her.

Phoebe laughed with glee as she tore off the paper. She pulled out a device that left the other teachers gaping.

"What is it?" Professor Sprout asked.

"This is a Martin DM12 12-String Dreadnought Acoustic Guitar…a musical instrument. I've played since I was six years old." Phoebe replied proudly, admiring her brand new guitar.

"Had she lost, we would have all heard her play and sing tonight at the feast." Albus said sadly.

"Actually, if I can get a big enough hug from you, dearest god father of mine, I'd gladly do a concert for my new school." Phoebe said with a smile.

Albus looked as if he'd never been asked such a thing, but he grinned and walked up to his god daughter and gave her that big hug.

"Now, let me go warm up and y'all will see me do some showing' off. I find it best when trying make a good impression. After all, I am in Slytherin, so, I can show off all I want to."

"Severus, I don't know how I ever doubted she'd end up in your house." Albus chuckled.

Severus looked at the girl than back at the older man, "I certainly agree."

Phoebe hooked the shoulder strap around her back and set off behind her new Head of House to the dungeons. She had a lot of warming up to do. Now all she had to do was to not make a fool of herself…what was she thinking?

(A/N: the guitar, I looked it up, it's a beautiful Guitar…if only I knew how to play)


	2. Pretty as a Picture

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling or Christian Kane and anything associated with either.

"Welcome to a new year. Now that all of the first years are sorted and we've all eaten I have someone special to introduce. Her name is Phoebe Rose, she is a seventh year transfer student from Salem Academy in the United States. She has been sorted into Slytherin House and already made quite an impression here. Please give her a warm welcome because she has a special treat for us, she is going to give all of us a private concert." Professor Dumbledore announced, happiness glittering in her eyes.

Pheobe walked to the front of the room from a door on the side. She was greeted with warm and welcoming applause and cheers from her fellow Slytherins. Her guitar was safetly in it's case in her hand.

"Hey y'all!! Thanks for the warm welcome. Well, Professor Dumbledore is right, I am going to play and sing for y'all. But first, I have something to say since I know eventually y'all are going to know anywho," She drawled in a rambling sort or way, "Professor Dumbledore here is my god father, in fact is was he who got me this here guitar…after I won a bet. But I'm sure y'all don't want to here me talk, you want me to sing don't 'cha?"

The crowed cheered much to Phoebe and her god fathers delight.

"well, I ain't never performed in front of so many people, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. This first song is by a muggle singer by the name of Christian Kane. It's called 'Pretty as a Picture" and it's a favorite of mine. Hope y'all like it!" She exclaimed as she sat on a stool she congured up and hauled out her new guitar. She tapped guitar so it would carry, she'd already done it to her voice. She took a deep breath and stummed the first cords of her favorite song. Then she opened her mouth and sang:

_"Streets littered with diamonds  
Every one's glistening  
This whole world shines so brightly  
I can't see a thing_

_Pretty as a picture  
Seems like a golden rain  
Settles me with love and laughter  
I can't feel a thing_

_The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and crawl_

_It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all_

_The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and sing_

_Oh, I can't feel a thing_

_Pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden dream  
Fills me with love and laughter  
And I-I I can't feel a thing_

_The skys gonna open  
People gonna pray and crawl_

_It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all_

_The sky's gonna open  
People gonna pray and sing_

_And I can't feel a thing_

_oh I can't feel..."_

As the song ended the Great Hall erupted in cheers. But none was so loud as her beloved God Father. Phoebe turned to the staff table, winked and mouthed 'I think they like me!'

"Thank You!! Thank You!! Alright this next one is more upbeat...hope you like it!"

As she started a lively country tune, Albus couldn't help but feel like the proudest…father of all time.

"Albus, I do believe you have a star on your hands." Minerva whispered as they listened to the angel's voice.

"More than a star…a light in the growing dark." Albus whispered back. Yes, she was an angel and she would be a light that would bring this school out of the growing gloom.

A/N: I hope you like the song. I love it. You really should listen to it. :) Read and Review!!

How's the story so far?


	3. Bargaining with the Devil

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Phoebe :) all else is J.K. Rowlings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favoriting my story!! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy:)

Phoebe sat contentedly in the Slytherin Common room, enjoying the warm fire, not that it did much for the chill of the dungeons, but she would get used to it. She felt so full of joy after her debut, she could barely contain herself. But seeing as it was 1 in the morning she thought it best she waited until morning to unleash her joy. Lost in thought she didn't hear footsteps approach her.

"Well, well. The Headmaster's god daughter, And quite the little singer too. However, I wouldn't have thought you'd end up here, in my house." A slick voice said behind her.

Phoebe jumped and turned around to see a tall, blond, rather handsome boy staring at her with a smirk.

"Neither did he, but, I won that bet now didn't I…what's your name?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. You'd be wise to stick close to me and not Potter and his gang."

"Well Draco, you already know my name, so I'll not repeat it. I should tell you, I'll stick close to whomever I choose. And last I heard, Professor Snape was head of 'your' house. Malfoy eh? I've heard of you," Phoebe said, sauntering over to her house mate with a smirk to match his, "I've heard you like to cause trouble but heaven forbid Daddy's little boy get punished."

Draco glared at Phoebe and he opened his mouth to retaliate but Phoebe silenced him by placing her fingers in his lips.

"I wasn't done. Now, don't think that because you've been prince of Slytherin since first year that you'll remain that way. Now, you can either not be a git and become my friend or…be a stupid git and be my enemy. Why do you think I transferred? I grew bored of Salem's severe lack of a social standing. I was top of my class, Head Girl, and on the school Quidditch team. Also, on a side note, dueling champion three years in a row. I wouldn't cross me if I were you gorgeous. We wouldn't want to mar that handsome face of yours. So, what's it going to be? Are you with me or against me?" Phoebe purred in the young mans ear.

"Phoebe, if you're all those things, why do you look like such a…bookworm? And before you hex me, I'm with you." Draco added hurriedly seeing her temper flare.

"I never said I was popular back home did I?" Phoebe said quietly as she walked back to the fire.

"With your voice? And those brains I've heard about? Oh yes, I know who you are. Phoebe Cordelia Winifred Rose. My Father told me all about you, in fact, he'd like to meet you."

"meet me? W-why?" Phoebe stammered, reverting back to her quiet self.

"Because, miss Rose, I find you intriguing." A deep, cool voice said behind her.

Phoebe jumped and turned around to face the fire from which Lucius Malfoy had just emerged from. She quickly fell back into her mask of quiet reserve and waited for the elder Malfoy to speak.

"Thank you Draco, that will be all. Ensure that we aren't interrupted." Lucius ordered his son.

"Yes Father." Draco said with a nod as he left the room.

"Now, Miss Rose, please sit. We have much to discuss." Lucius said smoothly motioning to the chair in front of the fire; he conjured a matching one and sat facing her.

"Please, call me Phoebe; all this 'Miss Rose' makes me feel old." Phoebe said, letting her southern accent hide the shaking of her hands as she sat in the chair.

"Phoebe, I know of your reputation as the smartest witch at Salem Academy and have a…favor to ask of you. I ask you to beat Hermione Granger this year and to help my son's…less the perfect grades. In exchange…well, let's just say I have connections to people in America…People that know where your family lives." Lucius said smirking.

"Are you threatening my family if I don't help your son this year? Beating Hermione..well, I've never met her so for all I know she's smarter than me. But if you think that you can harm my family, you're wrong. You can't harm my family…because…" Phoebe whispered, trailing off, sadness growing in her eyes.

"Because why?" Lucius purred.

"Because they're already dead. That's why I'm here after all. They were murdered 6 months ago. All of them, my parents, my brothers, my sister…even…my…my…"

"Your daughter?" Lucuis interjected smoothly.

"Yes..my daughter Cassandra…wait, how do you know that?!" she asked, her voice rising shrilly.

"I have my sources." Lucuis replied with a smirk.

"You! You know who killed them!" Pheobe shouted, uncaring who heard at this point, she gripped the sides of the chair, "you're going to tell me or else.."

"Or else what?" Lucius purred

"Or else you'll find out what Professor Snape is wary of me, why they had to put me in a cell for three weeks after my family was murdered. I'm in Slytherin for a reason Lucuis Malfoy." Phoebe hissed as she drew herself so her face was centimeters away from the older mans. Her violet eyes had darkened to black and something about her sent shivers down the spine of Lucius, but he didn't give her any reaction.

"Now, Miss Rose, why ever would I tell you that? I will tell you one thing, your daughter is not dead. She is in the care of my wife Narcissa and will remain so until you hold your end of the bargain…if you agree to it that is."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Lucius grinned and tossed something at her. It was a baby blanket with a lock of strawberry hair, Cassie's hair.

"If you've harmed her, I swear Lucius, no pit of hell will hide you. I'll hold my end of the bargain…you would be wise to hold up yours." Phoebe said as she sat back in the chair, clutching the pink blanket and lock of hair.

"Very well, I knew you'd see my way. Now, if you'll excuse me Miss Rose. I'll see you soon. I'll give Cassandra your love." Lucius said sarcastically. Then he turned and threw some Floo Powder into the fire and muttered "Malfoy Manor" and then he was gone.

Phoebe stood and reached for the nearest object and threw it against the mantel, relishing the sound it made as it shattered.

"I will find you Cassie. I promise. But I need help, and I know just where to get it." Phoebe whispered into the pink blanket before she darted out of the dungeons, shoving past Draco and racing down the corridors of Hogwarts.


End file.
